Britney Munroe
"Even if we needed money, I never considered Hunger Games as an option. I didn’t want to die. At least not because of entertainment. But nobody asked my opinion" -Britney Munroe Britney Munroe '''is district 6 female tribute, who belongs to LittleEclairLover. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Basic Information '''Name: Britney Munroe Age: '18 '''District: Six ('five, eleven, eight) '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Differently from many others, Britney isn’t cheerful or arrogant. Most of the time, nobody even notices her, as she is very antisocial and quiet. She is also very observant, and she’ll notice different things far before others do. Britney also has wild imagination, causing her to panic sometimes over nothing. '''Weapons: '''Bow, daggers '''Appearance: '''Britney’s dark brown hair, which she often keeps in bun, are long, thick and straight. She has a wide forehead with a widow’s peak and narrow jaw with pointed chin. Her blue eyes are large and widely spaced, her cheekbones prominent, her nose thin. Britney’s lips are out of proportion, a bit too full for her slim jawline. She is slender, but not muscular. Her skin is bisque. '''Reasons for winning: '''Britney wants to win, because then she could buy her father a house and save him from street (because they were about to get kicked out, when she was reaped). '''Strengths: '''With years, because of hunger, Britney have learned how to '''steal, without being caught, and hide from others. '''Being a hunter taught her '''knowledge about nature, speed and climbing Weaknesses: '''Britney is actually pretty '''weak, she is unsocial after Helena death. She can also be very easily scared. Strategy: '''Before games, Britney would make herself as forgettable as possible (Snoozy training, lame preformance to the gamemakers, mediocre interview), so she wouldn’t be a target. After games begin, '''she will escape from cornucopia and hide, but would keep eye on someone, so she could steal his/her supplies and weapons. Later, she will use collected weapons, to kill other remaining tributes. '''Typical Alliance: '''Loner, as she doesn’t trust anyone '''Height: '''5'4 '''Fear: '''Britney has a fear of the dark '''Token: '''Emerald ring what belonged to her mother Backstory/History Britney was born as a third child into poor family. Her parents already had two daughters, so they hoped, that they finally have a son. So Britney’s birth was a little dissapointment for her parents. Two years later, her parents wish came true, and they had a son. They named him Noah, after one district 6 previous victor. Britney and Noah became good friends. When Britney went to school, she met her best friend, Helena. She and Helena did everything together. Once, they even took part from the singing contest. They got last place, but later, they only laughed about it, reminding it as funny memory. But Helena got reaped at the age of 13, and Britney had no other chance, than watch, how her best friend dehydrated and died. Because her family was poor, everyone, even Noah was working since the age of 10. And in one fatal winter day, February 24th, everything changed Britney and her father were late to their shift. They were only 100 yards away from their factory, when it blew up. Gas explosion, like everyone said, killed Britney’s mother and siblings. After that, Britney’s father Todd began to drink, and they lost all their money. They were kicked out many times, and Britney took full time job, to get money, and feed her family At the age of 16, Britney pulled herself together, and went hunting outside of district 6. At beginning, she wasn’t very good at it, but after a year, she was good enough, to quit from her job and focus for hunting. She prepared her weapons herself, because if anyone should have known it, she would’ve been executed In her last reaping, when Britney had 26 name tags, she wasn’t worried. But she should have been. Because she was reaped.Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:District 5 Category:District 11 Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:LittleEclairLover Tributes Category:18 year olds